National identity card (Heigard)
The national identity card of Heigard (Carté Nationale d'identité d'Héigarde or CNIH; Tarjeta Nacional de Identidad de Héigard or TNIH) is an official and compulsory identity document, consisting of a laminated plastic card bearing a photograph, name and address. The identity cards, valid for 10 years, are issued by the local préfecture or town hall and have a fee cost of €1. The card contains a chip which holds the data printed on it. The National Register duplicates the information of the card, which is available only to judges in closely defined circumstances. The card are used to verify identity and nationality and may be used to travel within the European Union, Switzerland and many other countries instead of using a passport. The cards are widely used for other purposes like when opening a bank account, or when making a payment by cheque. __TOC__ Use Heigardians aged 14 and above are required to carry they ID card always, unless they are within a 200 meters range of their homes. Carrying the card is mandatory for Heigardian citizens aged 19 and over. Heigardians are strictly required to show their identity cards in the following cases, dealing with: *Particular Governmental Agencies *The police *Authorised bus and train personnel The cards currently have a "smart card" format, possessing the function of previous Identity Card, taxpayer card, Social Security card and voter's card. Although are applied to many purpose which require a valid identification, such as when paying with a credit card, when opening a bank account, Data The card holds the following information, written in French and Spanish.: Front *Nationality: Heigardian *Photograph *ID card number *Names of the holder (Given names and surnames) *Date and place of birth *Sex *Height *Signature Back *Adress of the holder *Expiracy date *Date and entity of issue *Signature of the authority in charge of the registering office (prefecture or town hall). All the data listed above is stored in a chip in the back of the card. Identity Number Each card has a unique number, consisting of 15 digits divided in 5 blocks, each one having a specific function. It has a format of yy-mm-dd-rr-xxxxxxx, yy-mm-dd standing for the date of birth of the card owner, rr standing for a special number and xxxxxxx is a random number ranging from 0,000,000 to 9,999,999. A 95-01-19-3496786-33 is an hypothetical, but valid and possibly existing ID number. *The first block A 95-'' corresponds to the department (see below) and to the year of birth of the owner of the card. *The second block ''01-'' corresponds to the month of birth of the owner. *The third block ''19-'' corresponds to the day of birth of the owner. *The fourth block ''3496786-'' is a 7-digit random number. *The fifth block ''33 is the remainder of the division of xxxxxxx by 97. Issuing place codes The letter in the first block corresponds to the department where the card was issued. Each department was assigned a letter equivalent to its official department number, plus two additional characters: Ñ and Ç, that stand for departments 27 and 28. (However, Ç is not considered a separate letter, but a C with cedilla, according to official French ortography). Category:Heigard Category:Artifacts